


Almost Identical (Take #1)

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/George (established relationship)/ Fred: Twins must be identical right? But you see, Fred had a little problem of virginity, Remus decide to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Identical (Take #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Pairing: Remus/George, Remus/Fred
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or their world. I just play for fun.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf Christmas Kink 2006
> 
> Kinks: Mistaken identity, losing virginity, somewhat-magical sex toy
> 
> Prompt: From augure
> 
> Notes: I got a third of the way through and could not decide whether it made more sense for Fred to lose his virginity as a bottom or a top. After many weeks of debate and discussions with my LJ flist, I decided just to write two versions of the story.

As he continued the lengthy, strong thrusts, Remus reached down to put a hand on George’s chest. But it slipped from the combination of warm oil and sweat. Remus faltered for just a moment, but regained his rhythm to finish in record time. “Two hours, thirty-eight minutes, and change,” Remus said with a sigh as he pulled out of George and straightened the man’s legs. “Not bad for an old man, is it?” George ‘pshawed’ that absurd comment. “But now it’s your turn,” he said slyly, his jaw dropping.

George shook his head. “Wait, love.” He gestured towards the window where a well-known raggedy-looking barn owl sat staring at them. “I can’t cum with an audience. Better see what Fred has to say.” George laughed. “I need to re-hydrate anyway.”

Remus bent forward, insisting on kissing George properly before he headed to the window to retrieve the message wrapped around the owl’s leg. Remus sighed three times while reading, then handed the note over to George. He stretched out on the hardwood floor beside the younger man.

After studying the note carefully, George sighed. “Poor Fred.” Remus nodded in agreement and lazily ran a tongue along George’s shoulder. “I really thought that would work. That’s the last time I spend that many galleons on a portkey to Fire Island for him.”

“I don’t understand.” Remus nipped at George’s earlobe then concentrated on a spot right behind George’s ear that was known to drive him certifiably crazy. “You two are identical, right down to the last charming freckle. Why wouldn’t all those men wouldn’t fall for him the same way I feel for you?” He reached down and took hold of George’s cock with a tight grip but long, slow strokes.

“I think it has more to do with his nerves than strangers’ libidos.” George closed his eyes. “I wish we could do something for him, but I’ve tried everything I can think of and he’s still…”

“A virgin,” Remus finished for him. Whether it was the twins’ influence over him, or his own instincts as a Marauder, another scheme was already forming in his mind.

*

It was five minutes after six o’clock, the time George usually came home from work for a bite to eat with Remus before heading back to close up and run inventory.

It was Fred who flooed into their fireplace this evening, however. George had asked him to take a much-needed box over for Remus, but Remus was not there to receive it. Fred poked around the flat, looking and calling for Remus. There was no sign of him in the living room, kitchen, or bathroom, so Fred tried the bedroom, hoping he wouldn’t be walking in on something he shouldn’t.

Remus sat in bed, reading, and looked up at the sight. “George, thank goodness. Did you bring them?” ‘George?’

Fred nodded. “I did, but I’m not—”

“Now now,” Remus shook his head, marking the page in the book and then tossing it aside without a care. “I know you were a little nervous about it last night, but you and your brother make such good products, and who better to test these?” Remus knelt on the bed, pulling Fred over, then ripping open the box.

‘George had me deliver a sex toy?’ Fred jumped back at the sight. “No, Remus, I can’t!”

But Remus was already pulling them out of the box. He reached out and yanked up Fred’s robes. With absolutely no care to Fred’s protests, Remus immediately slipped the small vibrator over Fred’s cock and tied the strap around Fred’s testicles. With a tap of his wand to the device, it began to vibrate.

Fred gasped at the gentle, pleasurable sensation and put his hands down on the bed to steady himself. As his arousal began, he glanced over at Remus to see the older man disrobing. Despite the age and the scars, Remus was… sort of breathtaking. ‘Look at those legs… and arse… and cock. I’ve never seen a man so hung… ohhhh god.’ The vibrator was getting to him; everything was. Fred managed to pull himself up onto the bed, pawing at the bed sheets. He lay there for a moment, taking it all in. ‘Maybe if Remus can’t tell the difference, I should just go along with this… but that would kill George. I can’t.’ He went to remove the device.

But Remus intervened. As he tapped his wand against the vibrator again, to speed it up, Remus began helping himself to Fred. “Remus!” Fred shook his head but rolled onto his stomach to try to escape from the intense pain.

“Shhh,” Remus replied, rolling over and pinned him down. He gave Fred a wet kiss on the back of his neck. “Just enjoy it, love. Because I’m enjoying you.” And this time when he plunged in, he went all the way. Fred winced at the severe discomfort that even a half bottle of lubrication would not help. But then it hit the point where it began to feel good. Incredibly good. And Fred began pulling at the sheets again because it was all he could do to contain himself.

‘Oh yes! Give it here!’ Fred thought as Remus’ thrusts became swift and regular. His own cock was trapped beneath him but still vibrating with fury. ‘Yes! More!’ The sensations were all becoming too much for his body. He felt his orgasm build with heat and strength, overpowering every one of his senses in tingles and an irrepressible urge to “Cumming!” Fred cried. “I’m- I’m gonna-ah! AHH!” No words could be made out in Fred’s yell, so guttural and primal. It lasted throughout the orgasm and tapered away just as Remus withdrew.

Fred lay motionless, stunned, as Remus used his wand to calm the vibrator and cleaned them both off. Then Remus lay down alongside Fred and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. He whispered, “You had better get back to the shop before George gets too jealous.”


End file.
